Following Destiny
by BabyLee-Chan
Summary: What if Riku had someone or something to prevent Ansem to take over his body? Is it possible or will he just fall into darkness again.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

A young girl about the age of 15, stood in the middle of darkness. She had natural light blue hair that went down to her mid back. Her bangs were combed and clipped behind her ear, so they wouldn't block her view, even though a few strands were still stray on her face. And her eyes were a light shade of violet.

As she stood in the darkness she knew she wasn't alone. She felt a presence watching her. "You have a choice, Ayume." A mysterious voice echoed throughout the darkness.

The girl, Ayume, whipped her head to look throughout the darkness to see if she could spot the source of the voice, but found no one but the darkness.

"There's no need to be afraid...yet. You still have time to choose." The voice said.

"Choose what? And who are you and where am I at?" She asked.

On both sides of her, a few feet away, two lights appeared. To her left Sora appeared with a large key in his hand with his hand out to her. On her right side Riku appeared with a sword that looked like a bats wing, and his other hand out to her.

"Wait I have to choose between my two best friends?" She asked stunned.

"One holds the key to light and the other the key to darkness. One will overcome the darkness and lock the door to Kingdom Hearts. But the other will fall into darkness and will be locked in Kingdom Hearts. You can either choose to help seal the door to Kingdom Hearts with the one who has the key to light, or you can help the one who will fall into darkness see the light?"

"But who's the light and who's the darkness?"

"You'll soon know. But for now all you have to do is wake up."

"Huh??"

"Wake up. Ayume wake up. WAKE UP AYUME!!!"

Ayume noticed that the disembodied voice started to sound a lot like her mother. In fact she was pretty sure it was her mom. She groggily woke up as the sun hit her eyes.

"AYUME, GET UP!! BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'M ALREADY UP MOM! Geez." Ayume yelled as she stumbled out of bed. She slowly walked over to her window and closed the shades so the sun could no longer blind her. "Never a friggin sunless day here on Destiny Islands." She said drly as she walked away to get dressed.

(A/N) Hey peeps!! My first fic. Please review, you know the lil button the bottom of the screen that says please review. Don't hesitate cause if I don't get enough IM NEVER WRITING AGAIN!!! Hehe, just kiddin. Even if I get nothin but flames I would still write just to annoy the hell out of you people. Anyways thanx to my big sista Kawii-Chan. NOT!!! Hoggin the computer then break it!! YOUR EVIL!! Anyways she writes Ranma fics and their all about Shampoo. So read if ya want to I dont give a freak. REVIEW PLEASE!! R/R- L8r DayZ

What if Riku had someone or something to prevent Ansem to take over his body? Is it possible or will he just fall into darkness again.


	2. Ayume Constantine

Chapter 1- Ayume Constantine

It was yet another sunny day on Destiny Islands. Selphie was on the pier thinking of her little romantic thoughts. Tidus was practicing with his invisible opponent. Wakka and Sora were having a one-on-one match on the beach, and Sora was getting his head knocked off by the physchotic blitzball player, but still getting his share of hits in. Kairi was sitting under one of the coconut tree making a necklace out of shells. And Riku was of course on his spot on the papou tree.

And sitting one the beach with her legs crossed staring off into the distance of the ocean was Ayume Constantine. Ayume wore a white halter that had a blue outline with a black shirt underneath it, and a blue skirt. Ayume was born and raised on Destiny Islands. It had been her prison for 15 years, but not anymore. In a few days her, Riku, Kairi, and Sora would head out and see all the other worlds out there. They were building a raft that was almost complete, but still not ready. Ayume was starting to get a little shakey about leaving her family and the rest of her friends behind, and those dreams weren't helping her either. But she was just going to have to trust her friends.

And she did trusted them. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were her best friends. She had known Sora and Riku all her life. But she had only known Kairi for the few years she had been there. Kairi was considered one of the gang but not yet her best friend. In fact, Ayume had some problems with her. She just didn't like the fact that this girl just popped up from the middle of nowhere and stole her spotlight. See before Kairi came, Ayume was one of few girls on the Island. All of the girls were pretty prissy. So Ayume wanted be friends with the boys. But the boys would not allow any girls to join in on their fun. So Ayume had to gain her respect from the boys the hard way. She had to kick their butts and threaten them until THEY begged her to join. But when Kairi came everyone wanted to be her friend and have them hangout with them. And this got Ayume very angry that she just had to show up to get everyone to be her friend. That was years ago, but Ayume was still sort of jealous and spiteful sometimes towards the younger girl.

Then there was Sora. Sora was like a little brother to her. Everytime she needed a laugh or needed to be cheered up, she would always go to him. But, Sora wasn't the one you would want to go to get advice. Everytime she would it just made the situation even worse. Like the time when they were little she got gum stuck in her hair. She went to Sora for help and he said chocolate pudding and honey would get it out. Thats when she realized that she was allegeric to bees, and she had to learn that the hard way. After she was hospitalized and had her hair cut she asked him why he would give her such stupid advice, he said he had a craving for chocalate pudding and honey. Thats why to this day she has never asked Sora for any advice especially, when he was hungry. But other than that, Sora was a sweet heart, easy to talk to, and very easy to tease.

Then last but not least there was Riku. Riku was completely different from everyone else. Riku was a few more months older than her, and loved to put that in her face whenever. There were so many sides to Riku and Ayume had probably seen them all. See, her and Riku were next door neighbors. Their rooms were just centimeters apart since they both had balconys and their rooms were right across from each other. So all it took was just one giant leap and they could be in the other persons balcony that lead to their room. So if somebody wanted to talk they just jumped over to the other side. And their mothers really didn't care about it, since they had been doing it since they were little. Both Riku's mom, and Ayume's mom were best friends. Riku's father dissapeared before he was born so he didn't have a father, and Ayume's father and mother got divorced when she was 6. She still talked to her father since he only lived on the other side of the island, but it was still hard to talk to him knowing he had an affair with another woman and married her. But these were problems that Riku helped her get through. But as they have grown up they've become more of rivals than friends. Both of their attitudes just clashed since they both wanted to be the best, and to be the best you had to eliminate those who also wanted to be the best. But any other times they were just friends. There were times where Ayume had felt an attraction towards Riku but those feelings were easily squashed when his arrogance kicked in. But Riku did have his moments when he could be warm, sweet, and caring. But those moments were short and rare, the kind you cherish.

But now a problem was plaguing Ayume's head. She's been having weird dreams lately. And they've all been the same. Either choose between Sora or Riku. Either help the light or save the darkness. "Whats that mean help the light or save the darkness? Which ones which?" Ayume mumbled to herself.

"Don't know maybe you should tell me about?"

Ayume, jumped up and looked dead in the eyes the source of the voice. "What the hell Riku?!? How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" Ayume said placing a hand on her heart taking deep breaths.

"You act like your gonna have a heart attack. Your mom's right, you are over dramatic." Riku said taking a seat in the sand.

"Huh??? What did my mom say about me?" Ayume asked as she sat back down next to Riku.

"That your a drama queen, and you get over dramatic about the littlest things." Riku said smirking.

"When did she tell you this??" Ayume asked curiousity taking over.

"Can't tell you. I've already told you too much." Riku said looking out into the ocean.

"ARGH!! I hate when you and my mom keep secrets from me." Ayume pouted.

"Soo, I know my mom and you talk about me behind my back."

"Hehe, yea we do." Ayume snickered

Riku glared at her, "Shouldn't you be gathering the items Kairi told you to get?"

"Sora did it for me. I just told him I would tell you know who, you know what. And the funny thing is I don't know who or what it is." Ayume smiled.

"Wow...some friend you are." Riku said drly.

"I know, you all just don't realize how good of a friend I am." Ayume smirked as Riku glared at her.

"Hey guy's come on so we can watch the sunset!" Kairi yelled from the papou tree.

It looked like Riku was about to say something but Ayume had already started running towards the papou tree so he just followed.

Sora and Kairi were already sitting on their spots on the paopu tree. Ayume went to go sit down next to Kairi and Riku stood next to her. "Soooo, Kairi's home is somewhere out there, right?" Sora asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Could be," Riku said crossing his arms. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could our rinky dink raft take us?" Ayume asked.

"Don't know, guess well just have to wait and see." Riku said.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked smiling

Riku sighed and went into one of his 'I'm in deep thought looks', "Hmm... Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora said looking up from where he was laying

"Exactly!" Riku said looking up towards his friends.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked, Riku.

"Thanks to you, Kairi. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Thanks." Riku said looking at Kairi.

"Umm...you're welcome," Kairi said shyly.

Sora and Ayume both rolled their eyes at the same time. "Are you all ready to go back home?" Sora asked hopping down from his spot.

"I am." Kairi said also getting down.

"Yep." Ayume said also hopping down

"Yea, but Sora let me talk to you alone for minute." Said Riku.

"Ok, we'll meet up with you two by the pier."

"Alright." Kairi and Ayume said at the same time.

Kairi and Ayume ran off racing each other until they got to the middle of the beach. "So what do you think Riku wanted to ask Sora?" Kairi asked looking back.

"Well, by the looks of it, it looks like Riku wants to share the papou with Sora." Ayume said as she looked back.

Kairi giggled, "Hehe, it sure does look that way."

Both girls laughed all the way to the pier until Sora and Riku finally caaght up with them. "Hey what are you two laughing about?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Both girls said at the same time.

Both boys looked suspicious, but just decided they weren't up to anything and untied their boats. "So, Sora, what happened to the papou Riku gave you?" Ayume asked causing Kairi to no longer hold in her laughter.

"WH-WHAT!?! I-I-Its not what you think. I SWEAR!!" Sora yelled trying to convince the two girls.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!?!" Riku yelled.

"It's nothing, you know we were just kidding." Kairi said finally stopping her giggling.

"Whatever." Riku growled said.

"Geez, don't have to take it so seriously." Ayume said rolling her eyes.

"Hey mom I'm home!" Ayume yelled entering her house.

"About time, dinners ready." Ayume's mom said from the kitchen. It was very obvious that Ayume got most of her looks from her mom. She got her hair color and her smile from her mom, Lana Constantine. And she got her eyes and ears from her dad, Troy Constantine. Ayume's mom had her when she was 20 and her dad was 22. They weren't married yet so a lot of people looked down on them. But Ayume's mom worked her way up and became a clothes designer. And Ayume's dad had become an automotive technician.

She basically got along with her mom, but her dad was another issue. Ever since her mom and dad got divorced there was always that tension between her and her father. She didn't exactly know why they had gotten divorced when she was young. Of course she was thinking it was her fault. But she soon realized that it was her fathers fault. It turned out her father was having an affair with a lady who lived on one of the different islands. Her mom found out a year before their divorce. They tried to work things out, but things were just getting too heated. But she loved her father and always would. She just couldn't respect him and see him in the same light anymore. He got married to the woman who he had the affair with and had a child. Ayume loved the child, she justed hated the step-mother.

But Ayume loved her mom. She had the most respect for her. Her mom held it tight all those years through the divorce. She admired her mom as the strong woman she was. "Oh great, left over chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli...again." Ayume said sarcasm dripping in her voice. She just wished they would stop having leftovers

"Hey, do you want to cook?" Ms. Constantine said sitting across from her.

"Unless you want 'A La Burnt House' then I suggest you stick to the cooking." Ayume said poking at her food.

"So you just had those few accidents with the stove, no biggie."

"Yes, biggie. I still have scars from all those accidents."

"Well, you'll gonna have to learn to cook for Riku's sake. He's not any better at it than you." Ms. Constantine said taking a bite out of her food.

Ayume's eye started to twitch, "Why would I be cooking for Riku's sake?"

"Because, you two are gonna get married." Her mom said smiling at her.

"NO WE'RE NOT!! Geez, what makes you think all these disgusting things?" Ayume asked repulsed.

"It's not what I think, its what I know. Its all written in the stars. Riku's mom even agree's with me."

"WHAT THE HELL MOM!?! RIKU AND ME ARE NOT MEANT TO BE!!" Ayume yelled getting up out of her chair.

"Yes you were. And one day, but not too soon, you'll get married and have little grandchildren for me." Ms. Constantine said with stars in her eyes.

".....Thats it, I'm skipping dinner. I've lost my appetite." Ayume said getting up out of her seat and throwing her food in the garbage.

"Oh and before you go. Put a dollar in the curse jar. You said hell." Ayume's mom said smiling brightly.

"UGH!!!" Ayume yelled in anguish as she put the dollar in. "Swear, sometimes she acts more immature than me." Ayume mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

(A/N) Well now you know more about Ayume. I hope I explained enough. And sorry if it seems pretty slow right now, it'll pick up soon. Oh, and special thanx to Angel of Darkness and Light. Your my first reviewer and thanx for the advice, your fanfics rock. Like I said this is my first fanfic and I need all the advice and critisism I can get. Alright so I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope more of you review. R&R

-L8r DayZ


End file.
